


Режим ожидания

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Вредные умные дедки думают, как свалить из тюрьмы.





	Режим ожидания

**Author's Note:**

> R&M: конец второго сезона, GF: приквел.

Рик тоскливо висел на кандалах, размышляя о бренности жизни. Не то чтобы ему на данный момент не о чем совсем было думать, учитывая обстоятельства, но мысли сами как-то соскальзывали в столь непродуктивное русло. Самое смешное, что сейчас его даже не вопрос о том, что там потомство его где-то делает, беспокоил, или что с самим ним станет, а кое-что другое.  
«Кое-что другое», а точнее — «кое-кто», будто уловив волну, подал голос кашлем.  
— Ну вот скажи мне, тебя-то какого черта сюда занесло, а? С Блаваэдхэ что ли не сиделось? У него ж бухло хорошее, цыпочки классные, все дела, — с ровной, как пульс трупа, интонацией вопросил Рик.  
— Именно потому и не сиделось! — кустистые брови собеседника встрепенулись. — Это же эпицентр разврата, гиблые земли без малейшего представления о морали и чуде цивилизации!  
— В том и смысл! — монобровь воинственно взметнулась к волосам.  
— Санчез!  
— Пф. Ну тебя, — собеседник, в меру собственных возможностей, трагично запрокинул голову. — Ничего не понимаешь, жить нормально не умеешь. Пердун старый ты, вот кто!  
Сокамерник попытался было возразить, но вновь закашлял.  
— Эй-эй-эй, минуточку, не надо на меня свои бациллы направлять, мне и без того сейчас не радужно, не хватало еще от старого хрыча подхватить инфекцию для полного счастья!  
— Прошу заметить, не то чтобы у меня прям особо выбор и свобода действий! Посмотрел бы на себя!  
— И правда.  
Двое стариканов, спеленатых в три слоя и подвешенных за кисти где-то на краю галактики, где-то в позабытом богом секторе, где-то в межгалактической тюрьме в параллельной реальности в отдельной «комфортабельной» камере, уныло вздохнули. Как говорится, день не задался с самого начала существования жизни во Вселенной. Рик рыгнул еще раз, еще больше заблевав некогда белоснежные «пеленалки».  
Помолчали. Санчез насчитал в стене новую трещинку. Три тысячи шестьсот шестьдесят четвертую.  
— И почему из всех возможных вариантов одиночки меня подсаживают именно к тебе, хм? — Пайнс вернулся к топику, с которого они начали, когда только, впервые за долгие годы, увидели рожи друг друга. Не самое продуктивное времяпрепровождение, зато стабильно не теряло актуальности.  
— Почем мне знать? Так любопытно — спроси мухокрылых. Электрошока тебе въебут да в жопу поцелуют, — поймав обращенный к себе гневный взгляд, добавил: — Не за что.  
— Ты, черт возьми, не меняешься!  
— Возможно, — не так давно сорвавшийся с пути верного закоренелый эгоист помрачнел. Это у них было как «мы не говорим о Саре», только «мы не говорим, за каким Дьяволом здесь оказались», где под «здесь» имелось в виду «за решеткой». И если само наличие судимости первого, так или иначе, почти приличного и законопослушного вызывало удивление в одном случае, то со вторым вопрос был «как поймали» и «как и сколько в процессе полегло».   
— Ты выпустил людей из мини-Вселенной? — возможно, кривая попытка сменить тему.  
— Нет и не собираюсь, — резко и немного грубо.  
Разговор сегодня не клеился. Прямо как в, опять же, первые дни, когда почти после моментально последовавшей ссоры, два седых деда сопели, дулись друг на дружку, и из вредности молчали недели четыре. Потом пришли санитары и стали чего-то там внушать и узнавать. Было обидно, и немного больно. Обоим. В связи с чем, совместными усилиями заблевали и понизили охране самооценку. После сказались довольными и, вроде, помирились. На время.  
Глядя в потолок, Рик переваривал то, что, казалось, за эти пару месяцев с момента поимки успел уже хоть как-то поприбить у себя в голове. Получалось не то чтобы очень хорошо. Что-то это тема в последнее время все чаще всплывала в мыслях. Причем выползала она по самым глупым поводам. Что ни могло не злить.  
Ответственный за печальный рецидив в этот раз, висящий напротив Стэнфорд ни разу за действия свои виноватым не выглядел. Наоборот, казалось, в очередной раз искал еще что, чем мог бы вкинуть побольней в былого товарища по проекту. Это бесило.  
— В чем твоя проблема?  
— Мы были лучшими друзьями! — видимо, и у Пайнса на уме были какие-то свои внутренние демоны. Не в его характере было открыто психовать. Нервы, наверное.  
— Были! Сейчас мой лучший друг — Птичья персона! — замялся Рик, отведя взгляд. — Был...  
— Что, тоже не выдержал? — огромный нос раздулся, а губы презрительно скривились.  
Ну всё.  
— Да что ты понимаешь, очкарик шестипалый?! — Рик, как никогда за все время своего заточения, пожалел, что не может просто встать и вкатить по первое число. Желательно лазером или еще чем не менее радикальным. Никто не смел говорить плохо о его единственном друге. Единственном мертвом друге.  
— Ты что-то сказал? Повтори. — Форд, побледнев, подобрался, приобретя несколько опасный вид.  
— Сказал и повторю! Не лезь куда не просят! — Лицо покраснело, пальцы до крови впились в кулаки. — И вообще, знаешь, мне кажется, это тебе точно пора делать что-то с собственным отношением к этому миру. А то у тебя как-то стабильно уже который десяток — то одно, то другое. И везде тебя обидели, и везде ты не виноват. А слышать такое от меня это, знаешь ли, говорит о многом!  
— Ты точно не изменился. Ни капли, — Форд закаменел. В сердцах бросил. — Тебя послушать, в том, что ты свалил с мультисознанием, портанув меня предварительно в другую Вселенную нашим же совместным изобретением — это тоже только моя вина, да? И это, когда нам удалось добраться до середины проекта. Типа, сам виноват, и нечего бедному тебе какие-то там предъявы давать?  
— Ой, я тебя умоляю. Мог бы мне, вообще, спасибо сказать. Тебя в кои-то веки отправили на нормальный курорт с бабами и пивом. Ну ок, как, пивом...  
— Ты когда-нибудь бываешь серьезен?  
— Мне казалось, что за тридцать лет ты вроде как понял, что «нет».  
Перестрелка взглядами длилась недолго — Рик на что-то у себя в уме отвлекся и вновь впал в меланхолию. Форда это начинало немного напрягать. Слишком уж непохоже было подобное поведение на этого непросыхающего безбашенного наркомана с атрофированным инстинктом самосохранения.   
— Знаешь, у меня есть внуки. И дочка, — внезапно подал вполне умиротворенный голос Санчез. Пайнс удивленно на него воззрился. — Они классные. Реально, классные, ха-ха, — Рик грустно засмеялся. Почесыванием о плечо стер с губ блевоту. — Думаю, она меня сейчас ненавидит немножко, возможно. Зато у них все хорошо, я думаю. Так или иначе, Джерри-то точно счастлив, — уловив недоуменный взгляд, пояснил, кем был последний, добавив еще пару деталей. За краткий экскурс еще пару раз повторив это неуверенное «думаю», заставив Форда забеспокоится еще больше. Сидеть вечность на пару с депрессивным меланхоликом представлялось не самой приятной перспективой. А тут еще планы эти, планы.   
— Хм. Подумать только, — прокомментировал Стэнфорд с улыбкой, которая смотрелась слегка забавно на его извечно серьезной физиономии. — Рик, и жертвует ради кого-то собой. Как выйду, нужно будет проверить, не сошло ли Солнце с орбиты и не разверзлись ли хляби небесные. Не верится.  
— Эй, я это даже не впервые делаю, между прочим, — немного обиженно подметил дед, рыгнув.   
— Точно нужно будет проверить. И наличие Бога во Вселенной заодно. Мало ли.   
Санчез фыркнул, по виду, немного приободрившись. Пайнс вновь ехидно оскалил зубы в ухмылке.  
Где-то вдали протяжно завыла тревожная сирена, а камеры наблюдения печально повисли, прощально мигнув лампочкой. Рик откуда-то из-за щеки достал скрепку.  
— Ну фто, поехали?  
Ссоры ссорами, но по продуктивности сбега из самой охраняемой тюрьмы галактики лучше одного безумного ученого лишь, когда их двое.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для ФБ 2016: http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209906940.htm?oam#more5


End file.
